


Mariposas

by Daneshka_Boticcelli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daneshka_Boticcelli/pseuds/Daneshka_Boticcelli
Summary: Y Naruto estaba seguro de que eso era amor, tenia que serlo, su estómago se lo decía y las mariposas amenazaban con salir. Universo Alterno. NaruSasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mariposas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Mariposas

Cada vez que le veía era como si su cuerpo sufriera un ataque. Sudaba frío, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban a tal intensidad que era como si quisieran salir disparadas por su boca y tenía que controlarse, y también tenía que apoyarse en la pared más cercana pues sentía sus piernas flaquear.

Todas las mañanas desde hacía siente días a las siete y quince, después del café matutino ocurría lo mismo. Le veía y era como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y no era algo que hubiese sentido antes, nunca había sentido algo parecido y sin duda alguna debía ser amor. Todos le habían dicho que cuando conociera el amor su cuerpo iba a saberlo y pasó años esperando esa señal que finalmente aparecía, debía ser amor sin duda alguna.

El único obstáculo entre el que suponía que era el amor de su vida y él, sin duda era el carácter de mierda del amor de su vida. Era como si llevase algo metido en el culo que le impedía ser humilde y agradable con el resto del universo, porque con esa actitud de mierda lo único que iba a conseguir es que le dieran una buena paliza, y se las daría él personalmente, pero golpear al amor de su vida no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Era jueves y nuevamente estaba ocurriendo, justo cuando le vio empezaron los síntomas, pero esta vez iba a hacer algo al respecto. Bastaba ya de quedarse al margen y no hablarle, y según sus cálculos si quería tener una relación de tres años y luego casarse tenían que haber empezado a salir…ayer.

Armándose de valor, aun cuando sentía que su cuerpo no podía más, dio los tres pasos que los separaban en aquel pequeño comedor de una oficina de mierda en un trabajo de mierda. Estaba al límite, las mariposas en su interior iban a salir de su cuerpo y no iba a poder detenerlas, pero ahora o nunca.

–Oye,… – llamó la atención del moreno y éste volteo a verle, iba a decir su nombre y a invitarlo a por un par de cervezas. Iba a mantenerlo todo bajo control aun cuando su rostro reflejase una muerte inminente. –Soy…– y justo antes de decir su nombre las mariposas salieron de su cuerpo y no precisamente por la boca, fue un sonido estridente en dos descargas que terminaron con una tercera de mucho menos nivel y un olor que inundó los cuatro metros cuadrados del comedor.

Quería morirse, definitivamente si no moría justo ahora de un ataque fulminante él mismo iba a saltar por la ventana. Por un lado, tenia suerte de que no había nadie más allí, pero tenía la muy mala suerte que la persona que le gustaba ya conocía un olor que no debía sino hasta pasados unos meses de relación y de manera accidental.

Aquel hombre se le quedo mirando y, sorprendentemente inhaló un poco más de aquel olor y Naruto quiso morir pues era como si aquel olor le fuese familiar. Sasuke Uchiha, el más odiado de la oficina estaba oliendo sus gases por voluntad propia. No sabía si iba a poder llevar el hecho de que el amor de su vida fuese un fetichista, pero sin duda quería seguir muriendo.

–No debes beber la leche de la oficina– Sasuke, quien nunca le había dirigido la palabra le quito la taza de la mano y la vertió en el fregadero para luego sacar una leche del refrigerador que estaba marcado con su nombre. Y ante la mirada confundida de Naruto, le preparó otro café. –Eres intolerante a la lactosa, por si no lo sabias– y le miró con una sonrisa prepotente que Naruto odió y amó por igual parte.

¿Intolerante a la lactosa? ¿qué demonios era siquiera la lactosa?

Naruto no supo qué decir, estaba avergonzado hasta la medula. Sasuke le dio una nueva taza de café, seguía con esa sonrisa idiota en sus labios.

–Me debes una cena– y le recriminó finalmente, una cerveza no iba a pagar el olor que había tenido que soportar. –Esta noche a las siete– y sin más salió de allí con una sonrisa y un café.

Era increíble que algo tan vergonzoso hubiese pasado, pero al menos había descubierto que era intolerante a la lactosa y que tenía una cita con Sasuke.

–¡Por Dios! – Sakura entró al comedor a buscar también café. –¿Quién ha dejado un animal muerto aquí? – aún quedaban restos del olor de mariposas.

–Sasuke– respondió Naruto de inmediato y fingiendo indignación. –Ya sabemos por qué siempre tiene mala cara– y sin más también salió del comedor con una taza de café nueva, una cita para esa noche y una venganza recién cumplida.

Dos meses después estaban en el salón de la casa de Naruto comiendo helado y rodeados por una nube verdosa y toxica mientras veían una película, la lactosa no les sentaba bien a ninguno de los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y estoy retomando ahora con esta maravillosa pareja. Soy de fanfiction, pero me han comentado que ésta página también es muy buena para postear fandom así que aquí estoy xD
> 
> No duden en dejar un comentario y decirme qué les ha parecido, espero les haya hecho reír tanto como a mí :3


End file.
